Songfics
by JeTirific
Summary: Songfics involving the Victorious cast. Some songs have been translated from other languages.
1. Alice of Human Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any songs mentioned**

**Song: Alice of Human Sacrifice**

_The first ALICE was a gallant red one  
Wielding a sword in a hand in the wonderland  
Slicing down everything in her way  
She was followed by a bloody red path.  
This new ALICE deep in the woods  
Was trapped as a wanted fugitive  
If it weren't for the red path that she made  
No one would think that she even existed_

She ran through the woods labeled "Path to Wonderland" looking for a way out. On the way in she passed a sign that read "Don't look back or fateful consequences will happen" She smirked when she read the sign and ran even farther looking for a way out of this on-going forest. She's been lost for 3 days, she held a knife with her and kept going on her path, she's been running for days, hunger making her weak and causing her to lose sanity. She hears something behind her and stabs it, she runs farther not knowing what or who, she stabbed but as she heard more and more voices she silenced them as well. After a week of running in these cursed woods she faints. When she awakes she's locked in a cage and the knife is lying in the corner, she crawls to it and reads the nicely written note.

"You can not escape Wonderland, Jade, just as you caused others to never escape as well, they will be your company."

She tosses the note out the bars and onto the dirt. She watches as it rolls and gathers bloody dirt, the blood from her knife and the sight and thoughts of what she did cause her to slowly lose her mind. Night falls and she's sulking in the cage, she hears chains rustle and looks up holding out the knife for protection. Out of the woods came shadows, human-like shadows. They surrounded the cage and as Jade's mind snaps, she faints, to never wake up.

_The second ALICE was a fragile blue one  
He sang to the world in the wonderland  
Filling regions with so many false created notes  
That were of a crazy blue world.  
This new ALICE was that of a rose  
He was shot and killed by a mad man  
It left a flower blooming sadly red  
The one who was loved was now forgotten_

He was a singer, so how did he end up in "Wonderland"? He got invited by the queen, a envelope with a Blue Diamond was attached, he didn't know what it was for but he brought in, encase it was of importance. The queen hired him to be Wonderland's main singer. It's been a week now and he's slowly loosing his mind, the notes are corrupting him and he can't take it anymore.

He begs the queen to let him go back, to leave Wonderland. She's furious and makes him sing even longer demented notes. He's staring at a box on his floor; he unlatches the lid and pulls out the gun he brought for protection. He holds it against his head and pulls the trigger, but it's not Beck, he's been gone for days, this is some tortured soul that needs a way out. As his body falls, a grin appears on his face, he's clenching a blue rose to his chest, the one that his long-time girlfriend, Jade, gave him for comfort. His blood stains the rose red; Beck is gone in little under a minute. He can be easily replaced and the queen hides his body in the woods, in a cage she stumbles upon. Beck and Jade's bodies sit side-by-side, the two lovers lost forever in Wonderland.

_The third ALICE was a little green one  
Very cute and dear in the wonderland  
She charmed people to her every beck and call  
She had made a strange green country.  
This new ALICE was the country's queen  
Taken over by a distorted dream  
She was afraid of losing to death  
She would forever rule her country._

She was innocent, at first. She stumbled upon Wonderland by accident. She saw the sign warning her to never look back; she kept running forward worried about the sign. She was a beautiful girl as every guy said; she was popular in this strange country in no time. The first queen had just died and she was made queen, Queen Tori, she liked the sound of that. Days passed and she sent out a card of a Blue Diamond to a famous singer someone mentioned to her. Days passed and he finally arrived, he had a beautiful voice and she decided to hire him to play for the whole country.

She had heard this strange singer's beautiful voice for days, then she started having nightmares, they all ended in her dying, brutally. She went into paranoia from her nightmares and locked herself inside her castles where no one could reach her. A week after she hired the strange singer he comes begging to be released and asking to go back to his home, she refuses thinking he plans to kill her. That night she hears gunshots and summons a guard to find who shot the gun; the guard comes back and tells her it was Beck. She takes his body and hides it far into the woods; she spots an open cage where a girl laid. She creeps closer and discovers the girl recently died, she places the guy's body near the other female, she props both bodies up to make it look like they were sitting. She leaves back to her throne and her nightmares worsen. She sends out an initiation to visit Wonderland to some of Beck's friends; it was the Trump of Hearts, hoping to stop the nightmares. This doesn't stop her nightmares and one day she snaps and dies while having a nightmare, she would never leave Wonderland.

_During this two children went into the woods.  
They had a tea party under rose trees  
An invitation from the castle for them was  
The trump card of hearts.  
The fourth ALICE was two siblings  
Their curiosity in the wonderland  
Going through many different doors  
Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat  
The stubborn big sister  
And smart little brother  
Though they were the closest to ALICE'S WONDERLAND  
They were never woken from their deep dreaming  
Forever they wandered in the wonderland._

One day an invitation to visit a strange place called, Wonderland, came to a girl's door. Both she and her best friend were invited to hear their friend, Beck's singing. They got on the boat to support their friend. They came upon the woods and saw the same sign as did the other's they followed the path carefully to visit Wonderland. They came to the end of the woods and saw a rose tree. The girl pulled out a tea set from her bag, and the two enjoyed a snack as the boy looked over the Trump of Hearts once again. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen, but he didn't want to worry his friend.

Cat and Robbie walked farther and farther into Wonderland. Robbie being the smarter of the two tried to urge Cat leave Wonderland; he felt his life was in danger the farther they went. Cat was the stubborn one, she was excited to see Beck and nothing was going to cause her to turn back, the two ran deeper and deeper, getting closer to the end of Wonderland, Alice's Wonderland, the boy tried to urge the girl even more to turn back, the more he was scared the more he was slowly going insane. The girl had a smile on her face the whole adventure; she didn't have a single worry at the time, and was too excited to see the beauty of this wondrous place.

Soon they found themselves lost in Wonderland right before they were about to reach the ending. They came to a forest, not knowing they just walked in a circle, as night fell the two slept on the cold forest floor. Cat heard something behind her but she thought it was Robbie walking around, she turned over and came face to face with Robbie, and he held a knife covered in dirt and blood in his right hand. He pinned her down as she struggled to get away, she pushed him off her and ran as fast as she could to get out of the woods, she tripped on a tree root and fell causing Robbie to catch up with her. Her screams filled the woods and Robbie dragged her mutilated body to the end of the forest, near the same rose tree they rested at. He dug a hole and buried her in it, saying "We'll live in Wonderland forever, Cat" as he placed the last bit of dirt on her, he fell realizing what he just did, losing his best friend caused his heart to give out and he died on cat's grave. The two never left Wonderland.

_Who will be the next Alice?_

Wonderland caused much pain and kept anyone who entered in it. More and more people entered and each died a horrific death if they ever looked back. Wonderland circled around, the entrance was the exit, and so no matter how far one traveled they would look back, causing their dooms.


	2. I Like You, I Love You

_Warning! This "chapter" contains femslash, so please if you don't like that kid of stuff, press the back button._

_Song: Suki, Daisuki –I Like You, I Love You-_

**_Hey Hey Hey Hey!  
Hey, could you wait a minute?  
I'm sorry, just one little moment of your time?  
Hey just one second, hey, for a little while.  
I only want to spend some time with you._**

I walk into school and see her, Tori Vega, by her locker talking to Andre; I get butterflies in my stomach when I see her and then a feeling of sadness washes over me when I realize she's talking to Andre…not me. I walk up to her and she greets me, we talk for a while and the bell for class rings.

**_So what should we do? What is there to do?  
I know! We could play a game together!  
Maybe a word game?  
Shirito'ri' - 'Ri'n!_**

**_Sorry, you must be bored with this already!_**

We head to Sikowitz's class and take our seats; I'm by Andre, Tori next to him. Class is almost over and Sikowitz's has us do another Drive By Acting Exercise. I'll admit it now; these are usually fun, since I usually practice with Tori. Sikowitz's has us acting like dogs trying to crossing a busy highway, and I'm trying to help Tori get safely across while Andre "Honks" and runs in front of us pretending to be a car about to hit us. I finally "help" Tori get across just as the bell rings. I enjoy drive By Acting Exercise's; they are like games we play to help us improve.

**_Maybe you're hungry?  
Do you want something to eat?  
I guess, I think I'll just have water to drink.  
Yes, I noticed, I can see  
When take your eyes from me.  
Just how much I wish you and I could be._**

We head to lunch and sit at our usual table. For some reason I'm not hungry today and I just drink my water, I sneak glances at Tori and every time I do a smile will appear on my face as I watch her.

"Cat, what are you looking at?"

"The tree behind you, it's really pretty"

"The tree over there? I can barley see it"

I quickly look around to find something to change the topic when SinJin runs by with gum covering his hand, which is in his hair. We all turn around and watch as he falls, face first, onto a table. Jade bursts out laughing, because she always laughs when someone is seriously hurt, and Beck takes her away from the scene because she's ruining her "tough-girl" reputation, Andre and Robbie run over to Sinjin to see if he's okay, and I'm stuck with Tori….this is not a good thing. She's looking over my shoulder to see if the guys are actually helping Sinjin, and I feel disappointed she would rather watch them then me.

**_And yet as I watch you pass__  
__Feel my heartbeat racing fast.__  
__My mouth is dry, I can't find the words to say.__  
__I just don't know what to do.__  
__Speaking honestly and true.__  
__It's no good, no luck, I'm too afraid._**

I slowly lower my head when I realize I can stare at Tori without her noticing me, I fight off the urge and glance back at the guys as I follow Tori's gaze. I get lost in my mind as I try to figure out why I even have those kinds of feeling for Tori. I mean she is beautiful, and she's been a great friend to me, she's probably the only one who doesn't believe I'm crazy.

"Hey Tori…I need to tell you something..."

"What is it Cat?"

"Umm…err…My first name is Caterina!"

"I knew that Cat, or should I say Caterina?"

I let out a small laugh as I cuss at myself for embarrassing myself in front of Tori. Why do I always do things like this when I'm around her? Why does she cause me to fall in a trance-like state and my guard is down, so I do embarrassing things more often? Why does she have this effect on me? Oh I remember now, because I'm deeply in love with her, and she doesn't know it.

**_I want to tell you just how I feel about you.__  
__But why is it so difficult just for me to tell you?_**

I wish I could tell you Tori, about how I feel when I see you, your perfect smile, your sparkling eyes, and when I hear your perfect laugh. You're one of the smartest people I've known, so why can't you figure out my feeling for you? Then again it's probably best you don't, I mean we are both girls, and see how you look at Beck, I'm like 90% sure your straight, I never say 100%, because I never truly know. If I told you it be the happiest day of my life if you felt the same way, if you were to abandon me like other people in my old school did, then its be the worst day of my life.

**_Hey Hey Hey Hey!__  
__Hey, could you wait a minute?__  
__I'm sorry, just one little moment of your time?__  
__Hey just a second, HEY! For a little while.__  
__I only want to spend some time with you._**

The guys are still helping Sinjin and Tori's worried he's seriously hurt.

"I'm going to go help them, looks like Sinjin's bleeding!"

"….Wait, Tori don't go!"

"Why, what's the problem Cat?"

"….I don't want to be alone….please stay?"

"Just come with me then"

"But our stuff"

"I guess you're right, I mean we can't leave the guy's backpacks here alone…"

**_So what can we do? Just Let me think, now.__  
__Um, maybe we could play janken-shiyo? _**(A/N Rock, paper, scissors_)_**_  
__Jankenpon! Uh, Something else then?__  
__I'm sorry, I'm really no good at this am I?_**

She sits back down at the table, across from me…I was really hoping she'd sit by me, but then again, if she did I might not been able to fight of the urge to grab her and confess everything to her….maybe I should have let her help Sinjin.

"I'm bored"

'Wow, that's a first from you"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing bad, just you're usually never bored"

"Oh…..so…can we play a game?"

"Wow you must really be bored, huh Cat?"

"Kinda…."

"So what game do you want to play, not many options considering its lunch"

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

We spend the next few minutes playing and I lost count who's winning, but I'm sure it was Tori. I laugh because Tori beats me 3 times in a row

"Okay, I give up; you're good at this Tor!"

"Not really, just lucky I guess"

"I'm still bored though"

"Me too, I wonder what's taking the guys so long?"

We look over to see the guys helping Sinjin inside the school.

"Maybe they're taking him to the nurse?"

"Probably"

**_Maybe you're hungry.__  
__Do you want something to eat?__  
__I guess, I think I'll just have water to drink.__  
__Even if so suddenly, all these feelings inside me.__  
__Leave my face red, leave me feeling kind of weak.__  
__So, then would it be okay?__  
__If today I heard you say something about you and me?__  
__-Well, anyway-__  
__I just don't know what to do.__  
__Speaking honestly and true.__  
__It's no good, no luck, I'm too afraid._**

I slowly start putting my head down, I'm bored and Tori's not reading anything into my mood, I think that's a good thing. I stop as I see she's wearing a loose shirt and I can see directly in it from this angle. My face is probably redder than my hair by now and I quickly pretend to look for something in my bag. I'm breathing hard and I'm sure Tori could hear me slip out a moan or two. I'm worried that she did hear me, I mean why would I moan other then I'm in _**that **_kind of mood? If a quick glance is all it takes for me to get this "pleasure" then I'll need to be careful from now on, I mean I don't want to give off any hints, which Tori can see anyways. I pretend I can't find, what ever I was looking for, and drink some of my water, hoping it will calm me down…or hoping if she did hear the moan I can pass it off as a groan from it being hot.

**_I want to tell you just how I feel about you.__  
__But why is it so difficult just for me to tell you?_**

The bell rings for class to start and I grab Andre's bag as Tori grabs Robbie's. We head to our next class, as we pass by the nurse's the door is open and we see the guys, they take their bags and walk with us to class. On the way we catch up to Beck and Jade, who are happily making teachers made by showing PDA in the hall, they never listen and the teacher finally leaves them alone. We get to class and of course jade pushes her way in first with Beck at her side, he quickly apologizes for Jade, but we are used to her by now. The guys go in next, and I let Tori go in before me, just so I could check her out. Something catches the corner of my eye and I look to see Jade staring at me, with a shocked look on her face….she saw what I just did! I take my seat by Tori, and next to Jade….this is going to be a long class. I get a note from Jade asking what that was about, I whisper "Nothing" but she doesn't buy it. I then write back saying I was looking at the floor, she writes back "I'm not stupid, I know what I saw". I write down asking her if she won't say a word, I'm shocked to learn she doesn't care if I go that way and she won't say a word to anyone….and she could tell by the way I'd act when Tori wasn't around.

**_I wish that I could say it, sorry, I, wait a minute__  
__I just want to, um, er I wish, hey, um, I can't say it.__  
__You're the one that I, um, you're the one that I, uh__  
__You're the one that I, er, you're the one that I , I-__  
__Hey honestly, I um, truly I mean it, er,__  
__I just want to tell you, uh-__  
__You're the one that I-__  
__Sort of, kind of, um, I mean it's just kind of-__  
__Honestly truly and I wanted to tell you that—_**

Class ends and I ask Tori if I can walk to her house with her, she lets me because Trina is busy trying to convince the principal to officially create "Trina Month". Her house isn't far at all, and when we get there she invites me. The door is locked so I get worried, me alone with Tori...this probably won't end well. I can feel my face get hot, and that's probably because I'm blushing….and I'm alone with Tori, I can't blame it on anyone right now. We sit on the couch and she turns the TV on, after channel-flipping for a few minutes she settles on a movie, we watch it for awhile then I ask about our homework. Sitting near Tori is not helping me right now, at all, she gets up to get her bag by the door and I try my hardest to fight off a moan. She comes back and mentions sitting at the table, she walks in front of me. I follow her to the table and we start working on homework, every so often I would try to tell her my feelings but I end up telling her even more obvious things instead.

Homework last a few hours, then we finally finish. I place my items back in my bag and once again I catch a glimpse of Tori's chest. Another moan is fought off and I mentioned I should be heading home. Tori walks me to the front door and right as I'm about to leave the moonlight is shining on Tori making her looks absolutely beautiful, I wish I could take a picture of her now and hang it on my wall.

"Hey umm….er…Tori?..."

"Yes Cat?"

"I ummm…well this is hard to say but umm….err….nevermind…wait Tori I think…"

"Go on cat, you can tell me anything"

"It's just that…well I'm….well I kind of li….i mean…I'm not sure if I should say it…"

I look down and curse at myself even more at myself for making her suspicious, why couldn't I just be "normal" and like guys, well completely like guys like I'm supposed to?

"Cat it's okay, I promise I won't laugh or anything"

**_I sort of kind of can't I'm not very good at this__  
__I wish I wish I wasn't so nervous!__  
__Just a minute!_**

**_I- That I- That- That I...__  
__That I'm in love with-!_**

**_I- That I- That- That I...__  
__That I'm in love with you!_**

I brace myself and get ready to tell her, this is my last chance and if I don't say a word now….I don't know, I mean I can live without it I guess but it tears at my heart each time I see her.

"Okay….Tori I'm in lo….I mean I li…maybe I should just go…."

"No, Cat it's okay, what were you saying now?"

I take a deep breath and clear my head with every ounce of courage I have I finally tell her

"Tori I like, I mean I love you!"

I look up at her and she has a shocked expression on her face, my eyes are watering and I'm probably blushing more than I ever had. I grab my bag and just as I'm about to run she grabs me and pulls me in for a hug. We don't let go of each other for a few minutes, we just stand there embracing each other, enjoying the moment.

"Told you it's be okay Cat, you can always trust me. I'm always here for you."


	3. His Girl Friday

_**If he knew, what you do**_

_**When no one's in the dark room**_

_**But me and you**_

_**A brilliant disguise**_

_**It's the taste of the chase**_

_**I do confess**_

_**It's the mess that feels so right**_

_Here we are, in her bed, once again. It's late, a little past midnight and we're alone, her parents left for the weekend, perfect opportunity for __**this**__.__He doesn't know, and by "He" I mean her boyfriend, Beck. We've kept this a secret for a year now, it's not really "cheating" it more like…yeah it is cheating. She doesn't care, and for her I'd do anything. I love feeling this rush, he called her twice, she told him she was sick and didn't feel like leaving the house. Maybe she was right by "sick", it is "sick" for us to be together, two girls, it is "sick" for her to cheat on her boyfriend, it is "sick" for me to enjoy this so much. It's a game of Cat and Mouse…or Cat and Jade fits better. Why does this feel so right?_

_**Call on a Monday**_

_**Come on a Tuesday**_

_**They'll never know**_

_**Pop off a cork for Wednesday**_

_**Play with me Thursday**_

_**But you'll always be his girl**_

_**Call on a Monday**_

_**Come on a Tuesday**_

_**They'll never know**_

_**Pop off a cork for Wednesday**_

_**Stay with me Thursday**_

_**But you'll always be his girl**_

_**His girl Friday**_

_**His girl Friday**_

_**His girl Friday**_

_**His girl Friday**_

_**His girl Friday**_

_**His girl Friday**_

_I have her for most of my classes, so I have her all week to myself, except for lunch and passing periods where she's with him. Beck has no idea Jade is bisexual and that I'm dating her on the side or she's dating me, whichever way he wants to phrase it. I wish she would break up with him, for good this time, and finally go out in the open with me, but it won't happen anytime soon; she's scared, she won't admit it but I can see the look in her yes when I mention going public. So for now I have her during the week, at school and sometimes after school at her house while her parents are away. _

_She calls Monday asking for help studying for a test, I go to her house Tuesday to help her study for the test, we studied for a few hours, the rest of the time was our "free time", Beck's out sick so I sit close to her on Wednesday during lunch, but no one really notices as I brush my leg against hers a couple of times. Thursday, she plays back and brushes her leg against mine, I love this game. Friday Beck is back at school and over his cold, damn, he pulls her close to him as they walk to Improve Class together…there goes my chance to be with her on Friday. It's Friday and I'm sitting on my bed petting my dog and trying to teach her tricks…such a fun day. I'm looking out at the clear night sky, I stare at the moon and wonder what it's like there, I hear the hoot of an owl and then decide I shouldn't call her tonight, she's probably with him, I dream of her that night and again the rest of the weekend…Monday please come soon. _

_**Just a kiss, he won't miss**_

_**I know your gonna miss this**_

_**As long as you life**_

_**When you were mine**_

_**Bite your lip pull me in**_

_**It's not the sin; it's the mess that feels so right**_

_I'm at her house again, not to help her study but to be with her. I'm practically sitting in her lap as she runs her hands through my hair as I playfully bite her lip; she smiles into the kiss and pulls me closer to her. Beck receives enough kisses from her everyday, I doubt he'd miss this one, but it tastes so sweet, and I know she'll miss this when she's with Beck. I know I do, but for now she's mine, and that's what I love about today. I hate having to hide this from everyone…but it feels so right. _

_**Call on a Monday**_

_**Come on a Tuesday**_

_**They'll never know**_

_**Pop off a cork for Wednesday**_

_**Play with me Thursday**_

_**But you'll always be his girl**_

_**Call on a Monday**_

_**Come on a Tuesday**_

_**They'll never know**_

_**Pop off a cork for Wednesday**_

_**Stay with me Thursday**_

_**But you'll always be his girl**_

_**His girl Friday**_

_**His girl Friday**_

_**His girl Friday**_

_**His girl Friday**_

_**His girl Friday**_

_**His girl Friday**_

_ It's Monday again and this time I call her, she's alone and I ask to go to her house Tuesday, she tells me I can go…for only a couple of hours because Beck's taking her out that night, I sigh and tell her I'll be over right after school. I want to spend as much time with her as I can. Tuesday I arrive at her house and I immediately play tackle her onto the couch, she doesn't care when we fall off and are on the floor. I roll over onto my stomach and stare at her, the lights shinning directly on her, giving off the perfect glow; her eyes look like the ocean and I want to stare into them for the rest of my life…one day that'll happen but for now I mentally take a picture and once again wish I could have her to myself. It's an hour before Beck arrives and I kiss her goodbye, I slowly walk home and remember everything that just happened…one day she'll be just mine…one day... right?_

_It's Wednesday and I'm hating the conversation during lunch, I hand her the extra soda I got from the machine, reminds me the time Beck told Andre he was drinking fish pee, poor Andre. Lunch is over quickly and I get that lonely feeling when I see Beck hold Jade's hand while walking to class, Thursday is better as I look down and smile as she sleeps in my lap, I'm never letting her drink 4 sodas in under an hour again, she moves her legs a bit getting more comfortable on the bed. Her parents are gone, like always, so I decide its better I stay the night with her, incase the crash lasts longer than normal and I have to drag her to school. Beck called once, before she crashed and once again she lied and told him she was too busy remembering lines to be with him, instead she's slightly drooling on my lap from too much sugar. _

_**If he knew what we do**_

_**Well he'd thank god it's Friday**_

_**He's outta luck, I'm with you**_

_ It's a Friday night and she's not with him, she's with me. He called three times, she ignored each call. Why would she? His parents forced him to go on a roadtrip for the weekend, so much for his "My roof, my rules" rule, at least I have her tonight; it's a rarity I have her to myself on a Friday. This time I'm pinned against the floor as our tongues are fighting for dominance, I give in and let her win this time, then I grab her waist and pull her closer, almost on top of me. Please leave for roadtrips more often Beck, I'll gladly take over your Fridays. _

_**Call on a Monday**_

_**Come on a Tuesday**_

_**They'll never know**_

_**Pop off a cork for Wednesday**_

_**Stay with me Thursday**_

_**But you'll always be his girl**_

_**Call on a Monday**_

_**Come on a Tuesday**_

_**They'll never know**_

_**Pop off a cork for Wednesday**_

_**Stay with me Thursday**_

_**But you'll always be his girl**_

_**His girl Friday**_

_**His girl Friday**_

_**His girl Friday**_

_**His girl Friday**_

_**His girl Friday**_

_**His girl Friday**_

_Well Beck's back, and once again it's lunch, I brushed Jade's leg once, before Beck arrived at the table, but now that he's sitting down, I dare not try it again, fearing I'd get us caught, such a great Monday. Tuesday is no better, Beck is over at her house so I can't even see her, once again I'm lying on my bed with my dog curled up next to me, I stroke her ears and she falls asleep…at least one of us is happy at the moment. Wednesday arrives and I get paired up with Jade for a scene during Improve class, oh the irony, the scene is about a girl helping her friend tell her boyfriend she's cheating on him with another guy…guess which part I got? If this isn't a sign Jade needs to come clean, then I don't know what is, maybe a tree catching on fire and burning the message in the ground would be more convincing than this. The scene ends and I take my seat while Sikowitz tells Jade to pick someone to help with the next scene, who does she pick? Beck. _

_What's the scene this time? Once again, Hello my dear friend, Irony, nice too see you again so soon! Why do you always come around? Well the scene is again, about a girl cheating on her boyfriend, with one of his friends, who is a female...Sikowitz you must be reading my mind to know about this…it fits so much and I'm practically close to screaming "Jade just tell him already!" at the top of my lungs, but I pull a lollipop out of my short pockets and instantly shove the thing in my mouth, at least I can't yell while biting this thing to death. The scene is so natural for Jade, I mean she's living this scene and Beck is quickly doing his best to improve this. The dreaded scene is finally over and Beck is left to pick a person to help with the next scene, Andre you're up!_

_School is finally over and I hurry home, I run by Jade and Beck...one day she'll give him up for me…I hope. I get to my house and drop on my bed, why did school have to make me feel even worse about this? I finish my homework and check my phone often hoping for a text, a call, anything from Jade…but I never get anything from her, only Tori calls asking me if I want to head up to the park with her, Andre, Robbie, and Rex. I accept the invite and get ready to head with them; maybe my mind will be off of Jade for an hour or two. 15 minutes has gone by and I hear a car horn, I peer outside to see the gang in Trina's car, Tori driving of course…maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I get in the back and sit next to Robbie, Andre somehow convinced Tori to sit in the passenger side and he drove, thank you Andre! At least with him we were at a 90% less chance of getting in a car accident. I think letting a kitten drive would be a better idea than letting Tori_

_We arrive and after 20 minute of playing Frisbee who d we see but Beck and Jade. Jealousy fills inside me as I watch them kiss while walking by, I should be the one with Jade and she knows it. Jade why do you do this to me, make me feel this jealousy, make me feel like breaking down and crying. Why am I only yours when he's not around? One day I'll be yours…I hope…but for now I'm just your play toy, can we even call this dating? I mean once he's around you leave and act like we never even did anything, like I don't matter at all. _

_We arrive home a few hours later, Andre parks the car in front of my house and I leave saying my goodbyes to everyone. I walk towards my door and hear Tori beginning Andre to let her drive, then I hear Rex say something about him driving instead…I'm glad I'm home now. I unlock my door and walk inside, I hear Andre shout "NOOO!" and then everyone is quiet, who knew Andre would ever have the guts to yell at Tori? I turn around and see Andre pulling off while Tori is sitting down with her arms crossed with a disappointed expression, poor Tori. I walk back up my stairs and into my room, I notice something is different but I can't see anything, until I get to my laptop. It's on and sitting besides my bed, a word document is on and a note is written…Jade broke up with me…because Beck was getting suspicious…guess I'll never get Jade…Have fun Beck, if only you knew what jade and I did…well she's not mine anymore…she's his, and only his…no more sneaking around, no more fooling around, no more anything…Jade I still love you, why did you do this too me? _

_Jade…you'll always be his girl…not just on Fridays...always his girl...  
_


End file.
